Mischief Managed
by So Damn Flawed
Summary: What if Hermione was never actually Hermione Granger but instead Hermione Silver. A pureblood witch orphaned at birth and being brought up by a school of muggles known as St Trinians. defenders of anarchy. How would this affect the events as we known them? Follow her through her Hogwarts years as she finds mischief, trouble and love. Fred/Hermione/George.
1. Chapter 1

**NO OWNERSHIP OF HARRY POTTER HERE!**

The Headmistress of St Trinians school for girls, Camilla Fritton was sitting down to tea after a long day of overseeing the girls in their newest plot to get a spy into the local parliament meeting to check what they thought about St Trinians, much to her pleasure most of them still lived in fear of her girls.

She was just lifting the cup of warm Irish tea to her lips when a loud cracking sounded from outside the school, she placed her cup back down on the saucer and hesitantly made her way past the front desk to the door, unlocking the many locks that littered the door with a well-practised ease.

When the final lock slid into place she pulled open the door, greeted with the sight of a darkened campus with threatening thunderclouds looming overhead, the rain pouring down created a shield that disallowed her to see further than 2 metres past the front steps.

There was no one there and Camilla was just about to close the door when a sharp wail caught her attention, she looked down and jumped back in shock, there on her doorstep was a tiny baby girl, her small face screwed up and Camilla hurriedly knelt down, taking the small child into her arms she began rocking her gently, muttering nonsense words to get her to calm down.

"Hello there cutie, what's your name?" she whispered, the baby tossed sharply in its sleep and a small corner of paper was revealed, housed underneath the blanket the baby was laying inside of. Carefully so as not to frighten the baby Camilla eased the paper out from under her, in appeared to be more of a large parcel than a letter and Camilla found herself wondering how it could have fit under there.

She glanced at baby and a hesitant look crossed her face before it cleared, she quickly bustled inside with the baby still in her arms and locked the door behind her, turning around she let out a shriek as most of her girls lined the staircase, staring down at her apprehensively, "What's that," one of the small first years called, pointing at the bundle Camilla held, "A baby dear, wake everybody please and come with me, we have a letter to read," she said, waving the parcel with her free hand.

Several of the smaller girls broke off from the group that was following her and ran to wake those who had not converged on the stairs, hurrying back several minutes later to join the group in the great hall. Camilla had sat down at the high table and she placed the baby in the crook of her arm and opened the parcel with the other, upending it on the table.

A torrent of items fell out including a key, a letter and a small locket along with several other items. Camilla passed the baby off to the teacher on her right who cradled the baby gently; watching as the headmistress ripped opened the letter and unfolded it, her eyes scanning it.

"Okay quiet down now girls, I have some news for you," Camilla said, standing up and waving her hand for quiet. "A while ago I heard a knocking on the door and went outside, there on the steps was a baby girl, the one matron is holding now. She was left with a parcel in her blankets, it contains this letter but before I read it to you I must ask that what you hear in this letter you never talk about to anyone," she conditioned, watching her girls sternly.

"I swear." "I swear." "I swear." "I swear." "I swear." the voices echoed around the hall as each girl stood and accepted the conditions, eager to hear what was hidden inside the letter, "Very well, girls I shall hold you to this," Camilla voice thundered through the hall as the girls took their seats once again.

"_Dearest Camilla,  
I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is Persephone Silver nee Blade. I was one of your pupils from the time I was 6 to the time I turned 11 when I went to an exclusive boarding school in England against my better wishes. What I left unknown to you and the school was that I am a witch; I was born into a pureblood family that means all my ancestors are witches and wizards, purebloods as well. _

_I went to your school as my family wished for me to be versed in muggle (non-magical) ways as well as magical, when I turned eleven I did not wish to leave your wonderful school but unfortunately I had to learn to control my magic. I met a wonderful man when I was there; he was kind and generous and I loved him dearly, my family approved the match as he too was a pureblood, though they did not care as much about blood as others, and when we left school we married, a few months later I grew pregnant. Nine months later, on the 27__th__ of June 1979, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, I named her Hermione Rosetta Silver and we could not be happier. Unfortunately these are not joyful times; there is a war going on and people: muggleborn, half blood and pureblood are all being killed, it is a dark time and I fear for my child's life._

_My husband and the rest of my family have already been claimed by the dark side for refusing to support Lord Voldermort, I am writing this letter with great regret as I do not believe I will live much longer however I wish for my child to have a normal life until such a time as she goes to Hogwarts, that is the magical school I went to. I believe my time is drawing near and as such I write to ask you if I do die for you to take my child in, I do not trust those who surround me with her upbringing. I have left everything in my name to her and I wish for you to tell her of her birth right and who she is._

_Furthermore I have placed a charm on her that when activated will transport her to you. I hope that you will bring her up on the values I was taught at St Trinians. I beg of you Camilla, please look after my daughter as I cannot. The items contained in this parcel are vastly important and I must ask you to listen carefully. The golden key is the key to the vault at Gringotts, a wizarding bank, when she first goes off the Hogwarts she will be given a guide to the wizarding community where she will be able to get everything she needs including money from the vault. The locket is a family heirloom and will identify her as the sole heir to the Silver name; it includes a charm that will protect her if she finds herself in times of great need._

_The folded piece of parchment is another family heirloom it's a map that can only be commanded by a blood heir, I leave it up to my daughter to learn its uses. Inside the box is a pet of sorts, it is one of the last Alluvia, they are extremely rare creatures, only a few still live they are magical pets that are linked to a person's magic. They normally choose one type of animal such as a dog or a cat then morphs into other sorts of the species for example a cat could be a lion or a tiger. The final items I have left for her are quite a few books of magical nature that contains everything there is to know about magic from dark curses to the folklores to the witches and wizards of the past and present. Please see to it that she receives them as they are only available to families of the old religion._

_I wish you, your girls and my daughter luck. If the time ever comes to pass when you are reading this letter than I want you to tell my daughter that I love her and I will continue to even after I am gone. That I will always be watching over her and that she must never forget how much I cared. I love you baby girl, stay strong, live and remember never be afraid of that which you don't know._

_Sincerely yours,  
Persephone Silver"_

Camilla Fritton stopped reading and placed the letter on the table, her eyes scanning the hall as slowly her girls came out of their trances. "OI! OI! OI! So just to be clear, there is such thing as magic?" one of the rude girls called, gaining sighs of exasperation.

"Yes my dears it appears so, now remember your promises, you must never speak of this to anyone even after you leave this school and go cause havoc in the real world!" Camilla called and every head in the hall nodded their agreement, proud to be let in on such a momentous secret.

"Off to bed now girls," Matron called, shooing them out of the hall with her hands after handing Hermione to Camilla.

"It's alright Hermione, we're going to raise you to be a proper St Trinians girl, when you go to that school you're going to give 'em hell," Camilla whispered, cradling Hermione in the crook of her arm and exiting the hall after tucking the parcel into her dressing gown pocket. She moved quietly through the halls and stopped outside a pair of large double doors, taking a deep breath she entered the room she owned when she was a child growing up in the manor with her greedy brother and absent parents.

Nearly the minute her parents died and her brother left to explore the world aka be a crook, she had begun the transformation of the manor, adding desks and chairs, collecting beds for the dormitories, supplies for the art room, costumes for the drama department and so forth.

The only place in the entire manor that had been left untouched was her room, it held to many fond memories for her to get rid of. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, she had not entered the room in many years, since she had begun the remodel. A large smile formed on her face as she took in her childhood escape, the room was huge with an ensuite bathroom, walk in closet and a small library.

A huge king sized bed sat draped in silver and purple silk sheets in the centre of the room, the wooden cradle she had owned when she was a baby was set up next to the windows that were covered with huge silk curtains and Camilla moved towards it, gently laying Hermione in its silken folds.

"Night night Mione, don't worry we're going to take good care of you here, you're a St Trinians girl now and we look after our own," Camilla whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead the baby girl rolled over in her sleep, a small sigh escaping her mouth as she crinkled up her nose, Camilla exiting the room as quietly as possible.

The full moon shone through the huge bay windows and illuminated the sleeping baby encasing her in a soft golden glow for a few seconds, in a far off house that seemed to defy the laws of gravity the same thing happened to two young boys, identical down to their last freckle.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A couple of months after Hermione first came to St Trinians she began exhibiting signs of magic, just small things at first, toys floating into her cot at night, plates moving down the table towards her, pages of storybooks turning themselves as she was reading. As she grew older her magic grew with her the displays became larger and larger however never enough to attract outside attention.

Hermione surprised the people of St Trinians by not only being gifted with magic but also incredibly smart. At the age of 6 she was already reading novels and textbooks meant for middle school students, she could also write at a middle school level and was fluent in 5 languages excluding English they were Greek, Italian, Spanish, French and Latin.

Hermione had already figured out how to use the map that her mother left to her and it was a favourite amongst the St Trinians girls, all you had to do was use the password to make it work then give it the name of the place you wanted to see. Once just for fun Hermione had said Hogwarts, a wizarding school she had read about in her book, and a detailed layout of the castle had appeared, not only that but it also showed the inhabitants of the castle from a bird's eye view.

The map showed the layout of not only the castle itself but also the grounds including a place called the Quidditch Pitch, a wooden hut, the forest, the lake and the greenhouses. Though Hermione very much doubted that they would be the same type of greenhouses as those at St Trinians, the students at her home grew deadly plants, some drugs and various vicious species of plants that were used when attacking the visiting schools.

Hermione so far throughout her life had never wanted for anything, she was taught all she needed to know by the St Trinians occupants and often things she didn't, as the years went by her power and skill grew steadily however she never lost her need for chaos, oh she couldn't wait till she got to Hogwarts. She just hoped that there would be someone there who loved mischief as much as she did.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

A nine year old Hermione skipped happily through the doors to St Trinians a sharpened lacrosse stick, a gift from one of the Goths was thrown over her shoulder and a basket was clutched in her hands, the doors thudded shut hiding the blackened sky. She giggled and waved happily at Taylor and Chelsea passed, happy that St Trinians was no longer in danger of closure, the heist had gone perfectly and Miss Fritton's idiot brother had fallen for the painting perfectly and if she didn't know any better herself she could have sworn that the Headmistresses' painting was the real one.

Her two chocolate coloured pigtails contained her curls to either side of her face and a small black top hat was pinned to her head, tilted slightly to the side, a pair of black stilettoes adorned her small feet and her uniform reflected each group at St Trinians. Her shirt was cut to stop just below her belly button while the sleeves had been ripped off.

Her skirt was designed to fall to the middle of her thigh, her tie hanging loosely around her neck, lots of black and silver bracelets cluttered her wrists while a silver necklace was tied around her throat. The Headmistress had said that she wasn't allowed to wear makeup until she was thirteen so her lips were left to their natural pinkish hue and her eyes, the colour of golden amber remained free of eyeliner and mascara.

She peeked inside her basket and grinned, most of the girls closest to her stepped forward and she lifted the lid a tiny bit more to show them what was inside, receiving smirks in return as they returned to their business. Hermione smiled cheekily and continued her skipping, soon reaching the door to the Headmistresses office; she shifted the lacrosse stick and knocked quickly, the rapping sound echoing through the nearly empty corridor. "Come in," Camilla called, a smile breaking across her face when she recognised Hermione's face. "Ah Mione my dearest have you got them?" Camilla asked, patting the desk for Hermione to drop the basket.

"Of course when have I ever failed," Hermione snorted, dropping the basket in front of the headmistress and watching with disinterest as she overturned it, letting the various illegal herbs fall from the fake compartment.

"And you had no trouble pulling it off?" Camilla quizzed, sorting through the herbs and quickly storing the in her desk drawer.

"None at all you would not believe how stupid those cops stationed outside our jurisdiction are. I still don't get why they even bother it's not like the authorities will ever stop us," Hermione said, grinning slightly as Camilla dismissed her, a wide smile evident on the headmistresses face.

She quickly made her way to her room, taking out the locked wooden box beneath her bed; it contained everything that she had with her when she was left at St Trinians not that she was complaining. St Trinians had taught her everything she needed to know for the real world and she decided that when she went to this magic school she would show them how a St Trinians girl did it.

Hermione sat in the middle of her room and took the key out from the chain around her neck, unlocking the box, rifling through it expertly as her fingers grazed through the contents resting on one of the several books contained in the trunk, she had gone through them several times before but never tired of their contents, many of the items could not be used until she was at Hogwarts as they left a magical trace and her mother had instructed her by the secret letter never to create a trace until she was at the legal age, the ministry would do anything within in their power to control the Silver Heir.

A small furry head pushed its way under her arm and she giggled, pulling the tiny kitten onto her lap. "Hello Felidae how are you?" she questioned, running her fingers through her ebony fur, fondly scratching the small white patch on her forehead. A contented purr came from the little kitten before she backed up; a soft ripping noise resounded throughout the room and in the kittens place stood a large lion who stalked around Hermione, lying down behind the small girl so she could lean back on her soft coat.

"Thanks Felidae, what do you think we should look at today?" Hermione asked, pulling the book onto her lap. "How about charms?" she said looking over her shoulder to Felidae who growled contently. "Charms it is." She stated clearly, flipping open one of the books.

Ink was spread across the page in rapid motions, forming words and moving diagrams. "Hey look there's a charm to give people hallucinations and another to find your inner animal; huh I wonder what that means. What do you think Felidae should we try it when I get my wand?" she mused receiving a nod in return; she grinned and returned to the book, her eyes scanning every spell thoroughly, committing it to memory.

She was just starting a new topic on wards when her ever faithful companion rubbed her large head against the young girls shoulder, urging her towards the bed. "Come on Felidae its only like 10," Hermione whined but dutifully changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, after making sure that the book was safely in the box and the box itself firmly locked up beneath her bed.

She pulled the blankets up to her chin, watching as Felidae changed from a lion into a beautiful ocelot, she hopped up onto the bed and curled up against Hermione, the tiny brunette smiled sleepily and ran her hand through Felidae's fur, eliciting a loud humming noise from her protector.

"Only a few more years Felidae then we're going to Hogwarts," Hermione crooned, covering a yawn with her hand as her eyes slowly slid shut, her dreams filled with fantasies of having untold power at her fingertips. Felidae did not fall asleep for several hours, content to be curled up against her mistress, her eyes scanning every inch of the room for any sign of a threat that could endanger the small girl in her protection.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE THOUGH I REALLY WISH IT WAS! OKAY… DISCLAIMER DONE!**

**HERMIONE POV**  
I woke up to a strange feeling, it was one I had only gotten a few times before and that was only when someone was in my room, surely no one would be stupid enough to invade my personal space. "Who the hell is there," I growled, reaching over to my lamp and flicking the switch, the bright light illuminating the room.

"Happy eleventh birthday Mione!" more than 5 dozen voices assaulted my senses and I shrieked, falling sideways of the bed and landing with a muffled thump, cocooned only in my blankets and my long purple pants with matching singlet as I lay against the cold wood floor.

"You guys suck," I hissed out, untangling myself from the blankets as they continued to laugh at my predicament.

"We love you to Mione now open your damn presents," Kelly giggled, clutching onto Annabelle as she nearly wet herself with mirth.

"Presents," I grinned, cheering up instantly as I heard the magic words.

"Yes presents sweetie now hurry up," Annabelle urged, flopping down on the edge of the bed and dragging Kelly with her so the brunette was draped across her. I smirked at the obliviousness they showed towards their mutual attraction and hopped up next to them, taking the first present off the top of the pile.

"Settle in girls this may take a while," I advised, already tearing at the wrapping paper. Around a half hour later I had a huge stack of opened presents lying at the edges of my bed, boxing me in. The entire school of girls had bought me a present each, just like I remembered all of their birthdays and got them something they wanted on their special day.

"Let's see that makes it around 40 new articles of clothing, 19 books, a new phone, an Ipad, mp3 player, 3 make your own bomb kits, one 10kg block of chocolate, 4 new pairs of boots, 12 pairs of stilettoes all colours I don't own, 8 new earrings, 9 necklaces, 3 pairs of neon fishnet stockings, 17 packs of bracelets, 5 new mini top hats, some new toys for Felidae, 2 makeup kits, 4 rings, 3 ray bans and a new guitar," I assessed, smirking as I peeked over my mountainous fort of goodies to the people beyond.

"Mione dearest we have one more thing for you," Auntie Fritton called and I glanced up surprised.

"More," I wondered, peeling back the covers and hopping out, linking arms with Annabelle and Kelly as I left the room. They led me through the corridors and stopped outside the dining hall; I could hear the whispers inside but didn't want to say anything to spoil it.

The doors were thrown open and a huge cheer rose up "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIONE!" I stepped back from the force of the noise and grinned happily, skipping inside to be greeted with hugs; even the emos broke their usual stoic front and gave me huge hugs complete with small smiles. I grinned as I was ushered to the front of the room and pushed into the heads chair that had been decked out streamers and enough balloons to make me worry about flying away.

Almost as soon as I was seated everybody else followed suit, rushing to claim seats around the hall that had been decked out with streamers, balloons, confetti and fairy lights. I laughed when someone set a hat down in front of me, instead of the normal cone shaped party hat that they were all wearing it was a neon gold top hat to match my eyes with colourful stripes and zigzags streaking across it and a bunch of multi-coloured roses set on top.

"I love it you guys," I called, grinning as I placed it so it was set sideways on my head. They cheered and several of them stood to bring in a huge amount of food that left me gaping, there was chips, hot dogs, roast chicken, salad, steak, spaghetti, eggs, toast, bacon, fruit and potatoes, "Holy crap," I whispered, reaching out and piling my plate high before digging into the delicious goodness of it all, I was in heaven.

I looked around the hall and noticed that everyone else had copied me and were now digging into the field, the castes had been dissolved for the day and everyone was talking to everyone else, the emos to the posh totties, the geeks to the flammables.

After the celebratory breakfast Annabelle and Kelly got up from their places next to me and left the hall, coming back wheeling a giant cake that was three times the size of me. It was a gold cake with silver and black roses that trimmed each tire, a large set of rainbow candles sat on top in the shape of the number 11.

"I love it," I shrieked, happily taking the knife from Auntie Fritton and slicing into the top tire of the cake, the school broke out in cheers and soon the entire cake was divided up and passed around so that everyone could have a piece. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever tasted, a soft creamy chocolate cake that melted as soon as it touched your tongue.

I ate my entire piece and smiled happily at the end when another was placed in front of me, that one was soon gone as well. Just as the last bit of cake was gone a loud hoot drew everyone's attention and they watched with baited breath as a snowy white owl swooped towards me, dropping a large creamy envelope in front of me before swopping off and back out of the open window.

I picked up the letter in shaky hands, taking care not to rip the envelop as I turned it over, "Miss Hermione Silver, Dining Hall, St Trinians, 74 Trouble Crescent" I read aloud, wondering how they knew the exact room I was in.

"Well go on then, open in," Kelly urged from beside me, pushing me gently in the side. My fingers trembled as I gently peeled the wax apart and the letter sprung open. A loud cracking noise from just outside the door startled the hall as my letter fell to the table in my hurry to get up, vaulting over the table and pushing my way to the front of the large crowd, emerging just as the doors were pushed open and a tall imposing man stepped in.

He was dressed all in black with longish black hair and a rather large hook nose. "I am looking for Miss Silver," he said though his voice came out as more of a growl.

**NORMAL POV**  
"That would be me," Hermione chirped, skipping forwards and tilting her head innocently to the side as she examined him, "Why do you want me?' she questioned brightly, tipping her head back, happy with her assessment. By her reckoning he pretended to be rude, mean and selfish but was really anything but, he hid behind his dark clothes and cruel ways because he was afraid to let anyone else in, he had been hurt a lot in his life and now he didn't know how to let anyone in to help him.

"I am here to take you to Diagon Alley to look for your school things, I assume you won't know where that place is" he sneered as if it should be obvious.

"Oh of course because I definitely had a chance to read the blasted Hogwarts letter when as soon as I open in a man comes apparating out of nowhere," she drawled, crossing her arms across her chest, cocking her hip and raising an eyebrow. He stared at her confused as if not sure why she was not afraid of him.

"Yet you seem very well informed for a muggleborn student," he pondered, raising his eyebrow right back.

"I'm not muggleborn I'm pureblood my mum just put me here when she died," Hermione explained and Severus nodded.

"And who is your mother?" he asked, genuinely curious to know.

"Persephone Silver, why?" she queried suspiciously.

"I went to school with your mother, she was nice, sweet, generous. She even put up with me," he finished then scowled as if he didn't mean to say that last part.

"Can you let me read the letter before you we go?" she asked nicely and he nodded stiffly, waiting for her to run to the front of the hall and scoop up the letter, reading through it quickly.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Silver, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione blinked owlishly and glanced up at Snape with a radiant smile, reminding him just for a moment the way a small girl with red hair and green eyes had looked at him many years ago. She flipped the page and continued reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 potion kit

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"So I can get all of this in this Diagon Alley place?" Hermione asked, looking up from the letter to gaze at him.

"Yes of course, why else would we go there." He said annoyed, then turned on his heel, marching out of the room and gesturing for her to follow him. She grinned at his brusque manner and quickly hugged her friends and family goodbye, thanking them for the wonderful party.

She placed her party hat reverently on the table and made everyone promise to be careful with it then skipped after Snape, tying her hair back into two pigtails that swung as she skipped. "Can I at least get dressed first, I'm still in my pyjamas," she giggled, noting that he stopped walking and nodded impatiently, waving his hand for her to hurry up.

Hurrying quickly to her room she pulled on a deep blue flared, mid-thigh skirt, a halter neck top and a pair of her favourite converse boots, placing a small blue top hat on her head and a group of jangly bracelets on her wrist. As well as a black silk choker with a sapphire stone, a blue camisole and a pair of blue bird earrings. Declaring herself done she smirked and trotted downstairs, watching as Snape's eyes widened when he took in her outfit.

"What are you wearing?" he questioned, his voice indifferent though his facial expressions gave him away, he had not seen anyone dress quite like she had in his life.

"Clothes of course, aren't they awesome," she smirked again and headed towards the entrance before stopping short and turning to walk back to him.

"Can't you just pop us there?" she took his arm when he offered it to her, scooping Felidae up in the other, the Alluvia in the shape of a small black cat with white socks on her feet. Hermione didn't even get a chance to scream when she felt like she was being pulled through an incredibly small tube, still holding tightly to Felidae.

She came out the other end gasping but managed to stay on her feet as Felidae leapt gracefully to the ground, she missed the approving look that Snape shot at her when he saw that she had not fallen over and made a fool of both of them in the crowded street. She glanced around with wide eyes, despite having read about it in her book and seen the picture it was even more mesmerising in real life.

People bustled about in funny cloaks and hats, chatting loudly, glancing through shop windows filled with brooms and animals such as owls that hooted with indignation and cats that meowed loudly. She started at the huge crowds and quickly scooped Felidae up in her arms, hugging her close to her chest. "What kind of familiar is that?" Snape asked curiously, looking at the small black cat curiously.

"It's an Alluvia," she told him, looking up at him through suspicious eyes, she knew that they were rare, nearly extinct in fact and didn't want anyone to take away her beloved familiar.

"Interesting, would you mind if I studied her some day?" he questioned politely.

"No as long as you don't try to take her away from me," she nodded resolutely, he smiled and she secretly thought of how nice he looked when he smiled. "You should smile more often, it makes you look a lot more approachable," she told him offhand and he glanced at her quizzically, why was she not afraid of him? Normally by now the children he took to Diagon Alley were cowering in their shoes and stuttering nearly constantly.

"Okay what's first?" she asked, looking around curiously as a loud group of older men moved pass her chatting loudly as they moved towards a small phone booth, miraculously fitting in as one picked up the phone and spoke into it, disappearing a second later.

"Gringotts, since you have your own money it will be contained in a vault there, as you are inheriting the key to one of the largest if not the largest vault in Gringotts we will have to have blood proof that you are in fact the true heir to the Silver name," he explained and she shrank back.

"Hang on you need my blood, what is this some kind of ancient ritual to sacrifice me to your god or something?" she narrowed her eyes and surprisingly he chuckled, drawing surprised looks from the people around them, Hermione got the feeling that they had never seen the man smile let alone laugh.

"No, no, of course not. It's like DNA tests in your world, a drop of blood and they'll be able to tell whether or not you are who you say you are." He grinned.

"Of course I am who I say I am, who else would I damn well be," she snarled and he shrugged, walking quickly towards an imposing snow-white multi-storey marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near an intersection, it towered over all the other buildings as if to impose its own self-importance on the surrounding areas.

She grinned and thought about bringing the school girls here so they could scale the side of the building, it looked like a fun place to climb. "What are you thinking about?" Snape asked, seeing the smile on her face.

"How many metres of rope I would need to scale Gringotts," she shrugged nonchalantly, missing the incredulous look that Snape threw at her. They climbed a set of white stairs that lead up to a set of burnished bronze doors that stood open. The doors were flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold, and Hermione paused for a second to examine how it looked, having only seen pictures of them in her book. She considered that it would be rude to stare and continued after Snape into the building, pausing before the silver doorway that had an inscription carved into it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"That rhyme is awesome," Hermione cheered, making a mental note to write it down somewhere and Snape nodded in agreement, thinking back to when he first came here with his mother, he was only 8 years old and his father had gone out, probably to the pub. His mother had decided to show him the world she grew up with and took him to Diagon Alley, they had spent the afternoon running around like loons and going through nearly every store.

"Come on, we better hurry this up, I have to get back to Hogwarts after this, I have a potion brewing that I shall be testing on my fifth years." Snape said, pulling her through the large doors and into a huge hall filled with small ugly people like the two that had guarded the archway.

"Oh, is school still on then?" Hermione asked, gazing around with wide eyes.

"Yes, your birthday falls on the last week of school so unfortunately after today you shall not be able to celebrate it with your family," Snape spat out the last word and Hermione got the feeling that he had bad past experiences with his own family.

"That's okay, I'll be able to celebrate it with you then," Hermione smiled up at him as he gazed down at her with a shocked expression.

"You want to celebrate your birthday… with me?" he asked and she nodded, stopping short as they arrived in front of a large desk where a goblin sat, gazing down at them through small silver glasses.

"How may I help you today?" he sneered, templing his fingers together and reminding Hermione eerily of Mr Burns from the Simpsons.

"We are here to withdraw funds from the Silver vault," Snape growled back, his dark eyes glittering scarily. The goblin started back then stared at them suspiciously.

"I assume that you are willing to conduct a blood test keeping in mind that any thieves shall be dealt with by us and not the ministry." He smirked down at them seriously and Snape nodded.

"Can we hurry this up, I have to take Hermione here to get her school stuff before the people she lives with begin to worry." The goblin nodded in understanding and yelled something in a harsh voice in a totally different language. A goblin came running up with a small silver bowl decorated with carvings of swirls and runes that joined together.

A small golden needle popped out of the bottom of the bowl and the goblin grabbed Hermione's hand, quickly pricking it against the thin needle, a stream of blood ran down the needle and pooled in the bottom of the bowl. The goblin allowed Hermione to pull back her hand and suck on the small wound, more annoyed than hurt as she pulled her finger out of her mouth in shock.

The silver bowl had started pulsing with light and slowly the blood inside turned from a deep red to a majestic golden and small blue type wound its way through the liquid, stopping moments later as it turned into words, making the goblins eyes widen with surprised. Hermione was angry that this concerned her yet they weren't allowing her to look so she stood on her tiptoes and used her arms to pull her above the counter, reading the words but not seeing anything interesting.

_Hermione Rosetta Silver  
Last remaining heir to the Silver bloodline  
Rightful owner of all properties previously  
belonging to the Silver family.  
Descendant of the four founder of Hogwarts  
Rightful heir of the Hogwarts fours fortune and properties  
Direct descendant of Merlin Ambrosias, first known wizard_

"So does that mean I'm important or something?" Hermione asked, not understanding what was so good about being descended from those people, sure the Hogwarts four were cool, and Merlin was mega important in the Arthurian legends but surely it wasn't all that important who her family was or who she was descended from.

"Important…" Snape croaked turning to look at her incredulously.

"The Hogwarts four are legendary, the wisest and most powerful of their day. Merlin is the greatest wizard to have ever walked the earth, no one has ever come close to his skill and you want to know if that makes you important?" the goblin sounded just as surprised as Snape, obviously not expecting this change of events.

"Duh, anyway can we please get on with it?" Hermione muttered, annoyed that she didn't know what they were making such a big deal of.

"Of course, I'll have Snarl escort you to your vault, enjoy your day Ms Silver, I hope you have a pleasant one, here is your key, keep it safe" he bowed and handed her a small golden key, gestured for a goblin to join them, talking to him hurriedly in harsh whispers before the goblin joined them and motioned for them to follow him, taking them to a hallway off the main room that lead to a huge shadowed doorway.

The two followed Snarl through the doorway and Hermione gasped when she saw what was on the other side, a narrow stone passageway was spread out before them, a set of old rickety rails winding through it, Snarl whistled and a cart trundled up, looking just large enough to fit all of them. Snarl hopped on then gestured for them to follow him, Hermione grinned and leapt on, leaving Snape to climb on distastefully, making sure to avoid contact with the dirty metal sides as much as possible.

As soon as Snape was safely inside the cart took off, following the paths deeper and deeper into the vaults that Hermione was certain they must be buried hundreds maybe thousands of metres beneath Gringotts. The cart cut corners, seeming to get faster and faster with each turn before it opened into a huge cavern, the cart moving even faster as they were suddenly doused with cold water from an overhead waterfall.

A few minutes of travelling later the cart came to an abrupt stop, almost making the two humans on the cart collapse over the sides.

"We're here. Vault 007 one of the first to be built when Gringotts was opened," Snarl said, holding out his hand for the key which Hermione pressed into his palm. She stepped back and watched as the goblin stepped forward and ran a hand down the door almost like he was caressing it, the door shivered and the patterns moved, forming a small keyhole into which the goblin placed the key and twisted it.

The doors slowly opened, a deep grinding noise echoing through the cavern as the door opened Hermione's jaw dropped, mountainous piles of gold, silver and bronze lay before her, the vault was at least the size of a football field and every inch was covered with coins, treasure, clothes or artefacts, Hermione gaped and shoved several piles of gold, silver and bronze coins into a sack that the goblin had handed to her.

"How much is in here?" she asked amazed when she had filled the bag and drawn it tight.

"The Silver vault has over 10 billion galleons in monetary value last time it was checked which was 1 week ago. It also contains priceless treasures, artefacts and historical objects. Once you leave today your bank will be updated and the fortune and treasures contained in the founders vault shall be added to your account. I hope you had a wonderful day, please allow me to escort you up to the surface." Snarl ushered them out of the vault and back onto the cart, Hermione thought that the ride upward was even more thrilling than when it went down.

They emerged from the tunnel and split from the goblin guide as they headed towards the exit, Snape ashen faced as he attempted to keep down his lunch, swaying unsteadily on his feet. "So what are we looking for first?" Hermione asked excitedly, her eyes darting from store to store and her fingers twitching as she itched to grab everything in sight.

"Uniforms first," Snape nudged her gently in the shoulder and steered her towards the door, following her inside as they entered the shop, a kindly looking lady bustling out and surveying her newest customers, "Good morning Madam Malkin," Snape said pleasantly and the lady looked at Snape in surprise, Hermione got the feeling he wasn't normally this sociable.

"Good morning Professor Snape, first time here dearie?" she turned her gaze to Hermione and the brunette nodded shyly, trying to hide form the woman's prying gaze as they swept along her form.

"Well I love your fashion sense; I've been trying for years to incorporate muggle fashion into our society, ingenious folk those people are," she mused, leading Hermione through the store and hoisting her up onto a small circular platform. She draped a pair of robes over Hermione's small form and began pinning it in place, chatting busily the whole time while Snape looked on with a vacant expression on his face.

"I have so wanted to go to the Paris fashion week for many years but unfortunately have been unable to acquire tickets for myself and my friend, we promised to go together you see." She sighed sadly and Hermione grinned, having taken a liking to the woman already.

"Well I could get you two tickets if you would like that, the chairwoman of the committee that runs it owes me a favour or two, I'm sure I could get you VIP access easily," she commented conversationally and the small woman gazed up at her in wonder.

"You would do that for me?" she breathed and Hermione nodded, not understanding what the big deal was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly, before settling down and pinning the robes quickly, a megawatt grin seemed to be plastered to her face. When Hermione had her robes packaged up, she paid and left but only after she had received several kisses to the face from an overexcited robe maker who seemed to vibrate in place with excitement once Hermione promised to send the access passes to her within the week, having received Madam Malkin's owl postage address.

The next stop on their list was Flourish and Blotts, that place was easy for Hermione she just handed her list to the man and he handed her a bag full of books a few minutes later. Hermione had to be dragged from the store however as Snape saw her eyeing a bookshelf of advanced magic books; he found it hilarious how she pouted and sulked all the way to the next store, Potage's cauldron shop.

Hermione received her cauldron, scales and phials for potions before she was pulled to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary where Snape selected a variety of ingredients for himself as she browsed the shop for the ingredients he told her she would need for class.

It was there that she first discovered he was her potions teacher and began quizzing him for information on that years classes, he parted with a small bit of information but did not disclose what potions they would be learning. They made a short stop at Sugarplum's sweet shop for treats before they head towards their final destination of the day… Ollivanders wand shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IT'S CHARACTERS OR PLOT THE ONLY THING I OWN IS**

The shop was musty and Hermione could see dust particles floating in the little sunlight that managed to enter the dark store. She wove her way carefully between several piles of old parchment and old boxes that appeared to have been there for many years. A cough from the back of the store took Hermione's attention and her head darted towards the sound where a fragile looking old man was hobbling out of the back room.

He looked up and Hermione held in a gasp, his eyes were pure silver like the moon, complimented by strands of wispy white hair. "How may I help you today?" he asked his voice quiet yet echoing with power all the same.

"Ah Severus, it is nice to see you again. If I may guess this is your first time in my shop young lady, I never forget a face, or the wand that they hold." His voice rasped and Hermione nodded, liking the old man already.

"Your mother Persephone favoured an oak, nine and a half inches with a Veela hair core. Your father on the other hand he chose an eleven inches quite sturdy elm with a dragon heartstring, well when I say chose I meant received, it is after all Ms Silver the wand who chooses the wizard. Now come along dear we shall find you your wand, which hand is you wand hand?" he asked and Hermione lifted up her right hand then her left.

"I'm ambidextrous so take your pick," she grinned and Ollivander scratched his head, looking between her two hands.

"Well I've never had to deal with an ambidextrous person before but apparently my father did and he told me what to do so I'll just follow his example. Hold out your hands," Hermione obeyed and he measured both of them, sighing in relief. "Well your measurements are the same on both sides so you'll be able to hold your wand in both hands, it's a very handy skill to have in duelling, if you injure one hand you can just use the other."

He smiled and ambled over to the shelves, pulling down several boxes and setting them in front of her, holding the first in his hand as he removed the lid and offered her the object inside the box. A series of violent growls escaped the wand as soon as she touched it, a shadowy paw pushing out of the tip. Ollivander's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the wand from her hand, lying it back in the box.

"Not that one then," he said, taking another box form the shelf and handing it to her, this time the wand shot out torrents of fire, one catching a large stack of paper on fire that was promptly put out by Snape. The same results happened with the next 10 wands, each new wand producing a result just as bad as the last.

"Maybe, just maybe," Ollivander muttered, shuffling to the back of the room and emerging with a pulsing golden box, the box emitted a soft wailing sound, he carried irreverently like it was the most precious item in the world.

"Maybe what?" Hermione demanded, placing her hands on her hips and striking an angry pose.

"Maybe it's not the wands that are the problem but you." He stated as if it were common knowledge and Snape had to hold her back from pummelling him.

"No, no, you misunderstand me. It's not exactly you but your magical core. It's too powerful for the wands that I have created, this one though, might just work," he placed the pulsing box in her hands and the glow stopped abruptly, the wailing changed to a soft purr before stopping completely.

"Amazing, anyone else who has dared to even lay a finger on that box has been blasted clear across the room. Well go on then dear, open it," he breathed, watching with wide eyes as her trembling fingers pried it open. For some reason the box made her feel as if the very thing she was holding was alive.

The lid swung open and laid on the black velvet lining was a single wand. It was a milk chocolate colour, engraved with winding patterns of vines and flowers nearly up to the tip of the wand, there was a small symbol in the end of the wand, a ruby, emerald, topaz and sapphire all intertwined together, flowing into each other in the shape of the druidic emblem, a series of triangles looped together so that they would never each an ending.

The wand radiated power and Hermione eased it from the box with shaky fingers, the instant the wood touched her skin she felt as if a part of her was complete, "What is it?" she gasped, cradling it to her chest.

"It is a wand made by Merlin himself, he extracted a promise from the land and it's magic that any one person who owned this wand must be worthy, must be the one destined to hold it. It is made of wood from the tree standing beside the lake of Avalon, 10 ½ inches, willowy but with a steadfast core of unicorn horn, dragon's fang, griffin feather and sidhe hair. That my dear is the most powerful wand that has ever or will ever be. I must say you must have some powerful ancestors in order to own that wand," he whispered in awe, gazing at the wand with reverence.

"I'm descended from Merlin and the Hogwarts four, the goblins did a blood test at Gringotts," Hermione said absentmindedly, trailing her wand through the air and watching mesmerised as a smoky shape rose from her wand, turning into a miniature dragon that roared then disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Snape asked, unable to stay quiet anymore.

"I don't know." Hermione whispered, holding her wand to her chest.

"It's just a reaction the wand was having to you, much like the previous wands but positive, it is said that Merlin served Camelot only and the symbol of Camelot was a dragon." Ollivander explained, handing her the box and wrapping it smartly in a blue ribbon.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked and Ollivander shook his head.

"Nothing just take good care of it," he nodded at them and shuffled back into the shop's stores, Hermione grinned and grabbed her sack of money, grabbing out around 35 galleons as Snape had called them. She looked around for a place to hide them and settled on putting them into the kit of wand care items, certain that a man as devoted to wands as Ollivander was sure to look there sooner rather than later.

"Really," Snape snarked ad Hermione beamed up at him.

"Of course he gave me something of great value it was only fair that I paid for it. How much did you pay for your wand?" she asked as they began walking out of the shop.

"I paid eight galleons, same as most students, you gave a ridiculous amount to that man," Snape said though a note of grudging respect had entered his voice.

"Think of it as a tip," Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards a small shop with Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour on a bright sign out front, "I'm going to get an ice-cream before we go," she said, dragging him through the door, the bell overhead clanging loudly.

"Do you want one Sevvy?" Hermione asked, examining the display case happily, Snape raised an eyebrow at the nickname but choose not to comment, knowing that she wouldn't be budged when she wanted to do something. Florean stared at the two from his spot behind the counter, Snape was notorious for his bad temper but here he was letting a mere slip of a girl call him by a nickname on what appeared to be their first meeting if the many bags full of Hogwarts stuff was anything to go by.

"What would you like little lady?" Florean asked, leaning over the counter and smiling merrily at Hermione, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Um, can I get the cherry bubble gum with blueberry sprinkles?" she requested and he nodded, pressing a few buttons on the counter.

A scoop rose into the air and dived into the ice-cream, an invisible hand picked up a cone and deposited the scoop of the cheery coloured ice-cream onto the, a second spoon grabbed a small handful worth of sprinkles and shook it over the ice-cream, coating it generously in the blue flakes. Hermione watched all of this with awe, turning to Florean who had been watching her with a happy smile, "Muggleborn?" he asked, probably used to the expression on the faces of those new to the wizarding world.

"No pureblood but my mum and dad died as did the rest of my family so I went to live with a bunch of muggles. Not a drop of magical blood in them but some of the nicest people you'll ever meet," she said the last bit defensively, taking her ice-cream cone while still remaining civil.

"Hey not being mean little lady, just you know, wondering. My mum's muggleborn and my dad's barely pureblood so I have no problem, it's just usually the muggleborns who look like that when they see magic. Others are used to it by this time in their lives," Florean says and Hermione nods, already licking her ice-cream happily.

"Would you like one to Sevvy?" she asked, stopping her licking for a second to look up at him earnestly.

"No, I'm good thank you Hermione," he said and she nodded, picking up her bags and exiting the shop, waving goodbye to Florean as she went, the old man smirking with amusement as he saw the small girl skipping happily beside one of the most feared Professors to have ever taught at Hogwarts, the dark haired man smiling down at her indulgently as she rambled on about something.

"Strange friendship that one is," Florean muttered to himself before moving back to his place at the counter as he saw the next customer enter the shop.

"How may I help you young man?" he asked politely, glancing up quickly just as Hermione grabbed onto Snape's arm and the two disappeared with a loud pop, startling the people who were shopping around them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Severus dropped in the foyer of St Trinians with a sudden pop, several girls came running armed with slingshots and nerf guns before realising it was just their resident witch, placing the weapons back in hidden panels and small notches before continuing on with what they were doing. Snape watched the proceedings with a cautious air, turning to Hermione for answers. "We're ready at a moment's notice for anything that's thrown at us," she shrugged and pranced up the stairs, leaving Snape to follow behind her, still carrying several of her bags.

"Where would you like me to put these?" he asked as they entered her room and she pointed over her shoulder at her bed, carefully taking off her top hat and jewellery, laying it on her dressing table. Happy to see that one of the girls had placed her new party hat on top of the mirror so that it didn't get damaged.

Snape stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I have to go now, I have a detention in a few minutes and I really don't like the little snots in this one, annoying pranksters messing up my class" he sneered the last part but Hermione just smiled, bounding over to him and wrapping him in a huge hug, her small arms tight around his waist. He went tense and looked about unsure of what to do before awkwardly patting her back as she backed up.

"You're going to come visit me before the holidays are over," she said, it was a statement not a question.

"If I have time," he said, stepping back and preparing to apparate, just as he was disappearing he heard a final shout.

"Make the time!" Hermione yelled, feeling her ears pop as the loud crack of apparition echoed through her room.

Snape landed in his dungeons a second later, chuckling to himself at Hermione's parting words, two red headed boys walked in at that very moment and stopped in shock, gazing at the normally expressionless potions master who was laughing quietly to himself, "Silly girl, I think I'll go back soon, I'll teach her some spells," he mused aloud, his back to the boys as he browsed his bookshelf. The twins exchanged glances and stepped back out of the classroom, knocking on the now closed door as they debated in quiet whispers about what could make the feared professor smile and laugh.

"We're here for detention sir," Fred said, deciding to be respectful just this once.

"Ah so you are, a few more seconds and you would have been late. What a pity," Snape drawled, his usual sneer fixed firmly on his face. The twins nodded and Snape pointed to a pile of cauldrons then a bucket of cleaning supplies, "Get cleaning, you have 2 hours," he said then left the room with a billow of his cloak, not before collecting their wands.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HERMIONE POV  
I smirked as I heard the faint chuckles of Snape just before he was gone completely, I turned back to the mess on my bed and groaned, knowing that it was going to be a huge chore to pack everything in. I sighed and stripped out of the clothes I was wearing, throwing on a comfy pair of sweatpants and a thick hooded jumped, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. I only ever dressed up if I was going out, if there was an important reason or I was trying to impress someone.

With a final groan of annoyance I began packing my trunk. My shoes were placed at the very bottom, boots, stilettoes, sandals, converses and flats all found their way into the trunk. My new school robes were the next layer to be added, all of them folded neatly and pushed close together. On top of my school robes were my everyday clothes, dresses, skirts, pants, shirts and underwear, all sorted and placed into the trunk. I then added all of the extras for my classes including quills, potions ingredients, books, my new cauldron, scales and telescope. I added several photos, most of them of me with the other St Trinians girls, to the top of the trunk.

Deeming all of the things I would need for school was in there I pulled out the secret draw built into the bottom of the trunk, grabbing my pranking supplies from my cupboard built specially for them I set them on the bed, wondering how I would fit them all in. An idea hit me and I grabbed the books from my trunk under the bed, searching for a spell to make things smaller, making sure there was a counter curse before I did.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my wand from the box on my bed, taking a minute to get accustomed to the feel of it in my hand, it felt… right. Like it had been waiting for me and me only. "Reducio," the word tasted funny on my tongue as I pointed the wand at the pile of pranks, nothing happened and I grimaced, repeating the word but this time a weird tingle worked its way from my head to my feet and a purple light shot from the end of my wand, hitting the pile and shrinking them down so I could fit them all in the draw. I cheered, having completed my first spell on only my second try.

My trunk was packed and I grinned, flopping down onto the bed and flipping through my books. The first spell had been outrageously easy and the feeling that came with it left me wanting more. I found one that looked interesting, a way to produce water from nowhere and it would be drinkable. "Aguamenti," I hissed, holding my wand over a goblet, nothing happened and I frowned, looking over at the book.

It said it was a second grade spell and that it was difficult to conjure since it controlled one of the elements, "Aguamenti," I tried it again and nothing happened, making me growl, "Aguamenti," I did it again this time adding a flicking motion at the end and a stream of pure water shot out of my wand, hitting the sides of the goblet with a splattering sound. I lifted the cup unsteadily, unsure if it was completely safe before shrugging and downing the cup, the taste was beyond anything, completely clean of any outside interference.

I filled the cup again and downed it before giving my book a sideways glance, I wonder if I could conjure other liquids. As a St Trinians girl I had had alcohol before, it came with the trade, I wasn't allowed to have enough to get me drunk just enough to give me a pleasant buzz. Deciding to leave that for a few years just in case, I went back to searching the book, encountering a charm that turned a person into their inner animal for a few hours.

"Versavertremum," I hissed, jabbing the wand into my forearm, I didn't feel anything different and sighed, "Versavertremum," I did it several more times with no results. "Try in a few more months," I sighed, disappointed. It would be pretty cool if I could change into an animal whenever I wanted to.

"Hermione?" Auntie Fritton's voice came cautiously through the door.

"In here Auntie," I called and she pushed open the door, a flood of giggling girls barged into the room, taking places all around the room. Some perched on tables, others laying on my bed, most spread out across the floor.

"How was it?" Annabelle asked from her place lying across Kelly who didn't look all that sad with their current position. I smirked and saw it mirrored on the faces of all the girls around the room, those two were so damn oblivious.

"Amazing, simply amazing. I got books, a cauldron and… check it out." I presented my wand and passed it to the nearest girl, she passed it on and it was handed around the room like a precious treasure before arriving back at me.

"So that lets you do magic?" Chelsea asked confused, fiddling around with a strand of her hair.

"No I could already do magic this just helps me… control it," I answered, pondering the question for a moment.

"Ok, so when do you go to this school thingy?" Auntie asked, crossing her hands in her lap as she gazed down at me, I was tiny compared to the girls spread out around me, covered in a warm blanket of limbs on my silk sheets.

"Um Snape said September 1st and apparently we leave from Kings Cross Station," I scrunched up my nose, unable to think of a train that would go to a magical school and back without anyone ever knowing it was gone.

"Really… a train?" Kelly asked in disbelief and I nodded, smirking at how ordinary it sounded for a magical school.

"Right… well off to bed ladies. We have a heist on Willows End Boarding school tomorrow and we must have you all bright eyed and cheery for the mission," Auntie clapped her hands dismissively and the girls hurried out of the room, chattering excitedly to each other. "Hermione, I must speak to you," Auntie said cautiously and I nodded, gesturing for her to take a seat beside me on the bed.

"Hermione, I know that the girls of this school have always known of your magic, each year the new ones are informed and swear an oath of secrecy but darling I believe it is time that we stopped telling them. You are going to Hogwarts now darling and they will teach you how to control your magic, no more outbursts that could be seen by anyone. This place will always be your home Hermione and we will always be your family but it is time for the secret to be kept," Auntie explained calmly and I nodded, understanding what she meant.

The girls who already knew had kept it to themselves but if we kept telling people there was a chance that I could be outed and with me the entire wizarding world, it would be devastating and I couldn't have that guilt on my shoulders, "I understand Auntie, you'll have to inform the school when I'm gone," I smiled weakly and she wrapped me in a hug, I snuggled into her embrace, she was like the mother I never had.

"I have to go now, I'll bet my hat that if I don't talk to them, none of those girls will be going to bed," Auntie smirked and I grinned, that was probably true, St Trinians girls were too stubborn for their own good.

"Good night Auntie," I whispered, crawling into my bed and pulling my blanket up to my neck, watching as Auntie backed out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was my wand carefully placed on top of my trunk, "Two months to go," I mumbled, my eyes slowly shutting as I drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

**SADLY I ONLY OWN MY OWN PLOT LINE ANYTHING OR ANYONE WHO COMES FROM THE BOOKS OR MOVIES UNFORTUNATELY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME… JUST CLEARING THAT UP. SOOOOO ENJOY!**

Hermione leapt to her feet, rushing about her room in an effort to get dressed as quickly as possible, she was clothed within minutes and hurriedly pulled on her forest green knee high converse, pairing it with a pair of worn denim shorts and a emerald green tank top. She raced down the stairs, knocking aside several of the students, calling apologies over her shoulder as she barrelled into the hall, sliding into her spot at the head table as the people awake and eating breakfast all gazed at her in amusement.

"You slept in again didn't you?" Annabelle asked amused, blushing as Kelly leaned closer so she could see over the brunettes shoulder.

"No, I just… shut up okay!" Hermione growled through a mouthful of bacon, glaring them down which was decidedly hard as a stray bit of egg fell of the end of her fork and landed with a plopping sound in her mug of tea. She gazed with dismay at the now spoiled amber liquid but scrunched up her nose, quickly polishing off the rest of her breakfast as she shovelled nearly the entire thing into her mouth in minutes.

"Snape will be here in a few minutes. Where are you guys going today?" Kelly enquired curiously, Hermione the only one comfortable calling the imposing wizard by anything other than his last name.

"I'm going to take him to the fair in town, it's only on for a few more days and he admitted he had never been to one," Hermione shrugged, not understanding how someone could go that many years of their life without attending a fair.

Snape had been visiting Hermione about once a week sometimes twice if his schedule allowed it since their first meeting and the trip to Diagon Alley. They had been to the beach, the theatre, the arcade, the zoo, the science museum, the art gallery, the museum and Hermione had even convinced him to try bowling which was hilarious in its own right since he couldn't figure out for the life of him why anyone would want to throw a heavy ball with three holes in it down a long lane to knock down ten tiny little pins.

He had spent 15 minutes lamenting about it before she told him to shut up, have his turn then sit the fuck down. This would be their final outing since the school year started in four days and he would be too busy to make time for her before the term started. Hermione was just barrelling out of the hall when she heard a familiar popping sound from the end of the hall, she shrieked excitedly and raced down the hall, throwing herself into the thick black layers of the potion masters embrace, "Hello there sunshine," Snape chuckled, picking her up and spinning her around, placing her back on the ground gently.

"Where are we going today?" he asked excitedly, he had been looking forward to their last trip for several days and couldn't wait for it to begin.

"We are going to the fair. But you can't wear that," Hermione pointed to his outfit and he grimaced but nodded, understanding how weird it would look to the muggles if he showed up in long black robes. He took out his wand and waved it quickly over his person, muttering quietly as his clothes seemed to flow off him, new ones taking their place till his entire outfit had changed. He wore long black jeans with a grey button up shirt and a black leather jacket with scuffed black combat boots.

"Nice, kind of biker, rough and tough, it suits you," Hermione complimented and he nodded his thanks, storing his wand in the sleeve of his jacket. "Let's go," Hermione cheered, taking his hand and leading him down the St Trinian's driveway, the moment they walked out the gates Hermione began to skip, the ribbons she had tied in her hair to keep it from falling in her face bounced merrily and she hummed happily.

It only took them a few minutes to walk into town, the simple country lane was quiet and the two conversed leisurely, slowly entering the fair. Hermione smiled and thanked the man who let them through, giving them passes for all the rides and entrance passes for the tents, Snape managed a small grin, his time with Hermione had taught him that not everyone was as bad as they seemed and he tried to invest time in being a tiny bit nicer to the people he met.

"We have to go on the dodgem cars first," Hermione insisted, pulling him towards the ride excitedly as he allowed her to lead him by his hand.

"Fine but I want to try out the Cha-Cha," Snape bargained and she nodded, wondering how the stoic potions master would fare on a ride that tossed its riders around and around, coming so close to knocking the seats together only to pull away at the last minute. The two selected their cars and waited for the ride to start, the cars coming to life with a soft purring sound as the contestants started jetting about the floor, aiming to knock as many cars as hard as they could as many times as they could.

The moment they stepped off the ride Snape lurched to the side and dry heaved over a bin, not yet having eaten anything that day in his haste to meet Hermione which was fortunate in that moment.

"Come on Sevvy, Cha-Cha time," Hermione chirped and he glared before softening and nodding, walking beside Hermione as she bounced from ride to ride. They stopped after the fourth ride to get some candy floss and lunch before continuing on their ride binge, moving from one to the next and repeating again and again.

It was around 6 in the evening when the two finally found themselves on the Ferris wheel, having put it off for the last ride so they could catch their breath. "Look at the village," Hermione gasped, pointing at the village around them which glinted with the light cast from the sunset, the sun having sunk a fair way down below the horizon. The fair was starting to light up and the rides were purring loudly as kids could be heard shrieking.

"It is rather picturesque isn't it," Snape conceded, comparing how his village had once looked to this one. "Why are you so nice to me? I mean all of the children I work with are scared of me and never really go past how I look," he asked honestly, having been thinking it for a while now.

"You looked like you need a friend," Hermione said simply, shrugging and looking away from the sight spread out from them. Snape gaped at her in amazement, grown men were scared of him and here was a mere chit of a girl admitting that she wasn't scared of him because he need a friend. When she said it like that it seemed so simple, so childlike and innocent in its simplicity.

The two got off the ride and began to walk back through the fair, passing a different entrance man on their way out, Hermione waving politely as they stated to head down the same country road. "I have to go home now, don't I," Hermione sighed, knowing that even though she would see the potions master in a few days it was still a bit boring without him around.

"Well yes. I have to get you back before dark but I will see you in four days, I expect you to be ready and on time for the train. Remember keep your ticket near you and run straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten, no stopping just go," he instructed and she nodded, looping an arm through his and smiling up at him.

"I remember also no blowing up the compartments, no knocking out the driver and taking control of the train and no pushing people out of the boats," she giggled and he nodded, rolling his eyes at the fact that he had to shoot down every one of her ideas that she had presented to him. They stopped in front of the large double doors to the school and Hermione threw herself into Snape's arms, hugging the older man tightly. "I'm going to miss you," she sniffed, stepping back.

"We're going to see each other in four days sunshine so just, be patient," he advised and she nodded, smiling happily. She gave him one last hug then ran inside, waving and sticking her tongue out at him as she closed the doors behind her. He laughed and shook his head at her childish action and spun on his heel, apparating back to Hogwarts station.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up to a pile of bodies jumping on her, squishing her down into the mattress, "What the hell guys!" she screamed as several sets of fingers tickled her sides and feet.

"You're going to magic school today! You're going to magic school!" they shrieked nearly in unison as she gasped and sat straight up in bed.

"Shit what time is it?!" she cried, wide eyed and panting.

"Calm down Mione, it's like quarter to ten," Annabelle intoned and Hermione stared at her in shock.

"The train leaves at eleven!" she reminded them and the girls glanced about in shock before leaping to their feet, several shoved her towards the bathroom to shower while another picked out an outfit and shoved it in after her. She was showered in fifteen minutes and changed within ten, the other girls having already loaded her trunk into the school's hummer. She ate a quick breakfast, hugged everyone goodbye and rushed to the car. They only had thirty minutes till the train left and it would take twenty to get to the station. Annabelle and Kelly had both decided to ride with her and were squished onto the seat on either side.

"You have everything?" Kelly asked from beside her, knocking her gently with her shoulder.

"Of course Kel, I don't think I could forget," Hermione admitted, touching her wand lightly through the fabric of her shirt, she had taken a page out of Snape's book and kept her wand on her at all times.

"Just remember to cause as much chaos as possible, you must defend the anarchist title," Annabelle added, slipping into her lecturing tone as the other two girls rolled their eyes, despite her St Trinians education Annabelle still loved to lecture people, it was just the topic that had changed.

They pulled up outside the station and the three exited the car, Hermione bouncing excitedly on her heels even though she would be sad to leave her family. The group of three entered the station, Hermione somehow managing to convince the two older girls to carry her trunk for her till they found a trolley. "Felidae darling! Come here girl!" she called, gasping in shock as a blur of black hit her chest and Felidae appeared, hissing angrily at a small sausage dog that had chased her towards Hermione.

"Aw poor baby," Hermione cooed, gently scratching the now kitten under the neck, Felidae purring as her mistress caught that one spot she could not reach.

"Come on diddums, we're going to Hogwarts," she giggled, clutching Felidae to her chest and stalking towards platforms nine and ten, Kelly and Annabeth following behind with the trolley and trunk. The brunette stopped in front of the wall to the secret magical platform if what Snape had told her as correct, staring at what looked like solid brick. "I guess this is goodbye," she choked out, turning back to Annabelle and Kelly who hugged her tightly between them.

"I'll see you next holidays, maybe, if you're still there," she conceded, knowing that it was both girl final year of schooling. She gazed mournfully at her trunk before looking up at the two, "I still can't believe you didn't let me bring my top hats," she pouted and they giggled.

"You won't have anywhere to wear them Mione just remember, give 'em hell," Kelly advised and Hermione nodded proudly, glad to be the one representing St Trinians in the magical world.

She glanced at the clock and realised that she only had 5 minutes till the train would leave; that was about two minutes to say goodbye then get onto the platform, the barrier preventing muggles from entering the platform. "I'm going to miss you guys so much," she whispered, hugging each of them tightly then once at the same time, the two girls pulled back, several tears running down their cheeks.

"We love you Mione so you better write, we'll send you as many new projects as we can," Kelly gave her a gentle push towards the barrier, smiling sadly as the brunette nodded resolutely and squared her shoulders, walking calmly towards the barrier. She turned her head at the last second and smiled cheekily.

"Oh and Kelly, ask her out on a date yeah, Annabelle make sure to say yes," she called, hurrying quickly into the wall as the two girls watched with equally wide eyes.

"So umm, how about dinner tonight?" Kelly asked hesitantly, rubbing the back of her neck as she glanced down at her shoes.

"Sounds good," Annabelle cheered, unable to believe that she had managed to make the usual stoic Kelly so open.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione gazed about in awe, slowly pushing her trunk towards the train as she took in the hustle and bustle of the magical folk. Loud screeches from owls kept in cages and various voices assaulted her from all sides as she was buffeted along to the train door, her trunk dragged behind her as she pushed her way through the crowds.

She scooped a mewling Felidae into her arms, the black kitten wailing pitifully after a man in flowing magenta robes had stood on her tail, the urge to transform into a lion and take a chunk out of his leg repressed as she remember her Mistresses training and behavioural lessons about how to act around the public and large crowds.

"There, there sweetie. It's not too bad," Hermione soothed, patting her softly as she boarded the train and attempted to find an empty compartment, her trunk hitting the heels of her feet as she dragged it down the narrow corridor, taking a sudden turn into an empty compartment with rich crimson seats, plush and comfortable looking.

She stowed her trunk in the racks above her head and took a seat, letting Felidae change into her tiger form as the striped cat laid down on the opposite end of the seat, creating a place for Hermione to place her head once the brunette had laid down, curling up on the seat as she yawned, absentmindedly patting the soft fur beneath her head.

The final whistles for boarding sounded and Hermione relaxed, burrowing further into Felidae's fur as the train slowly began to move, the calming click clacking of the wheels on the track lulling Hermione into a trance like state, her eyes glazing over as she slipped into a daydream of magical creatures like the ones in her books and herself sitting in a meadow patting them, a griffin nudging her shoulder.

She came out of her daze as a startled screech pulled her from her daydream, her eyesight narrowing in on a shaking boy with brown hair, a chubby face and a frightened expression on his face as he pointed a shaking finger at Felidae, his school robes that he had already donned hiding his quivering for the most part. "Oh sorry," Hermione apologised, sitting up off the tiger and running a hand from her ears to her back, asking her to change back as she did.

The tiger growled soothingly, licking the brunettes cheek before transforming into a small grey kitten with green eyes, turning in circles as she nestled herself on Hermione's shoulder. The boy watched the proceedings with wide eyes and Hermione offered him a warm smile which he hesitantly returned, calming down once he was certain that the cat wouldn't turn back into a tiger and eat him.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Silver. This is my Alluvia, Felidae, she didn't mean to scare you," Hermione explained, said kitten staring up at him lazily as she lounged on her mistresses shoulder, blinking slowly before going back to playing with one of her long curls, batting it between her two front paws cutely.

"That's… that's okay. My names Neville Longbottom, I was just wondering if you had seen a toad anywhere," he stammered, twisting his hands together nervously, Hermione wondered why anyone would want a toad when they could have a cat or even an owl but smiled politely at the boy all the same.

"I'm sorry no, but I could help you look, just give me a minute to get changed," she grinned and he nodded quickly, backing out of the compartment and shutting the door behind him. She dragged her trunk down off the rack and opened it, grabbing the altered uniform she had placed on top and changing quickly.

Her white buttoned shirt had the sleeves changed from full length to go to just above the elbow, her skirt had been shortened by the girls at St Trinians to about just below mid-thigh and was pure black with gold flowers woven around the hem, an improvement over the old knee length, her cloak had been altered so it now flowed out behind her a bit like a bridal train, instead of the grey stockings they gave her she wore black ankle socks and a pair of silver and black 6 inch heeled combat boots with a sharpened heel curtsey of the emos.

The one thing they hadn't really changed was her tie that had been left undone for now since she couldn't be bothered tying it. The only jewellery she wore was her mother's locket around her neck, tucked into her shirt and a silver charm bracelet with a charm from each of the cliques at St Trinians and a small cauldron added to it from Snape. She stepped out of the compartment, Felidae curling herself back onto Hermione's shoulder with a soft purr, combing her claws through Hermione's hair softly as Neville gaped at her.

"That isn't how the uniforms supposed to look," he said, looking her over from head to toe.

"Nope," she sung cheerfully, not even bothering to explain why she had changed it because truthfully, she didn't know herself.

"Okay if you go left, I'll go right," she suggested and he nodded, thanking her one more time with a grateful expression before walking down the corridor in the other direction, tapping on the doors as they were opened quickly by groups of people who stuck their heads out the door.

Hermione turned in the opposite direction and started knocking on doors, ignoring the way people stared at her improved uniform as she questioned them, all denying they had any idea about Neville's toad. She sighed, opening another door and being greeted with two boys who stared at her with visible curiosity.

"Have either of you seen a toad, Neville's seems to have lost one and I think for the first time ever I wasn't the one to steal it," she sniggered at her own joke and turned her attention to the raven haired boy who at least tried to look like he wasn't staring. Hermione was a very observant person and after becoming obsessed with Sherlock Holmes and his mysteries she had learnt how to break people down and figure out about their lives without even having a conversation. She used this now to examine the boy across from her.

Clothes too big for his small frame so either an orphan, poor or a youngest sibling of many, glasses that had been broken one to many times so either bullied or incredibly clumsy, kind eyes so most likely has a soft heart, very slight frame, looked like malnutrition so he was starved, were those bruises shaped like fingers, Hermione scowled internally, she hated the idea of abusers and by the size of those fingerprints they were most like a man, probably a legal guardian because judging by that scar he was the famous Harry Potter.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red head said and Hermione only just realised she hadn't introduced herself.

"Hermione Silver, brilliant mind, awesome prankster and just all around amazing person," she joked, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulders in an attempt to break the tension. It worked and Harry smiled up at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling up, a small meow from her shoulder distracted her and she gently petted the small kitten.

"This is Felidae, she doesn't like being ignored," Hermione grinned and the kitten open one eye lazily, looking at them slowly before closing it again and burrowing her soft face back into Hermione's neck.

"Wow I have never seen a cat look that disdainful, I'm Harry Potter," the raven haired boy said, cringing up at her as if expecting her to make a big fuss.

"Yeah she has a special talent for that, be thankful she hasn't bitten you. And you are?" she asked, turning to look down at the red head.

"Ron, well Ronald Weasley but everyone calls me Ron," he admitted and Hermione nodded, only just noticing he had his wand out.

"Oh are you doing magic. Let's see then," she sat down beside Harry and grinned at the boy, seeing him smile back out of the corner of her eye. Ron grimaced but pulled a rat onto his lap and pointed his wand at it.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow" he rhymed, jabbing his wand at the rat who remained the same colour if a little more tired.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked suspiciously, all the spells she had tried had only been one or two words, sometimes three.

"Not really but the twins gave it to me and knowing them it's probably not," he looked angry and Hermione couldn't help but feel it was his own fault for being so stupid as to believe these so called twins.

"Well I've only tried a few spells myself but they've all worked for me," she said, pulling her wand out from her sleeve and flicking it in Harry's direction, muttering a spell under her breathe to repair his glasses. "You're welcome," she chimed, standing up and skipping out of the compartment, only just remembering her mission to find Neville's toad.

She stopped outside a compartment several doors down, slowly approaching the end of the train with no sign of Neville's toad, Trevor. Muffled shrieks came from inside and she grinned, wanting to know if there was anything mischievous going on, she knocked politely, hearing quiet whispers inside as the compartment suddenly went quiet, the door was flung open by a tall ball with black dreadlocks, he looked down at her, cocking an eyebrow when he saw her altered uniform.

"You a ickle firstie?" he asked condescendingly, probably not meaning to be mean, and she sneered, resisting the urge to throw her heel into his toe as he refused to open the door.

"I'm here to ask about a toad so unless you open the door then I'm going to set Fe on you," she smiled charmingly, gesturing to the kitten on her shoulder and he laughed.

"Names Lee, Lee Jordan and what exactly do you think she can do to me?" he asked amused, obviously expecting her to back down but she smirked and hissed harshly between her teeth, Fe fixed her luminescent green eyes on the boy before hopping off Hermione's shoulder and transforming into a panther, growling warningly at the boy who shrieked and back up into the compartment, stumbling over several legs spread across the gap.

"What the hell Lee," a disembodied voice asked, a pale hand stretching out to whack the dark skinned boy in the back of the head, "P..P..Panther," he gasped, pointing a shaking finger at her as she strutted into the compartment.

"You ever try to lower me down by using a status like that I'll let her eat you," she spat out, tapping her shoulder twice, an obvious signal as the panther growled once more warningly before changing into a small tabby kitten with brown eyes, once more curling up on Hermione's shoulder as she patted the kitten calmingly.

The occupants of the carriage stared at her in awe, a set of red haired twins almost reverently as she sat down on the end of the seat. "Now I only came to ask if any of you had seen a toad. A boy called Neville's lost one and I promised him I would help him find it," she tossed her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head innocently to the side.

"No we haven't. I'm Katie Bell, second year same as this lot and that was wicked what you just did," she squealed, Hermione smiled politely and turned to the other occupants of the carriage, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

"Is that a spider?" she gasped, staring at a long hairy leg that was slowly emerging from the cardboard box, switching seats so that she was sitting next to one of the red haired twins, she slowly lifted the lid of the box and let the huge spider crawl out onto her cupped palms, the creature staring her down as she stroked a finger down its thorax softly, cooing gently as she let it crawl over her lap and hands.

"How did you do that, Toxic ain't never reacted to anyone like that?" Lee asked, taking the seat across from her as she continued to play with the tarantula.

"I love spiders," she shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was. "Now are you guys going to introduce yourselves?" she asked, placing the tarantula back into its box carefully, stroking its back one last time.

"Right well you already know Katie and Lee but I'm Angelina, Angeline Johnson," she put out a hand for Hermione to shake, the brunette grinned charmingly and pushed the full force of her personality behind it, shaking the girls hand warmly.

"It's wonderful to meet you," she said, turning to the only two in the compartment who hadn't been introduced.

"Fred and George Weasley, pranksters extraordinaire," they said at the same time, grinning the same smile, their voices and movements perfectly in synch.

"Nice to meet you two, it's nice to know I won't be the only prankster. My name's Hermione, Hermione Silver" she grinned only for a snort to interrupt their greeting, a troll looking boy standing in the doorway, a sneer on his face as he surveyed the occupants of the carriage, his posse behind him doing the same.

"Flint, Marcus Flint. What's a nice respectable pureblood like you doing with filth like this," he sneered and she scowled, climbing to her feet and turning to face him.

"What are you talking about filth, you smell like you just climbed out of a garbage disposal," she snarked, pretending to hold her breath, a few chuckles sounding from behind her.

"Don't you know, Jordan here is a half-blood his mama fell for a dirty muggle, Bell is the same except it was her scum of a father who went for a muggle slut. Angelina here is a mudblood, someone who doesn't even deserve her powers and the twins, the little Weasley's disgusting blood traitors, betray their own kind they do. You're much better off if you stay with us," he drawled, his posse nodding along with his every word as the people behind Hermione turned maroon with anger, about to give him a piece of their minds when Hermione stepped forward, craning her neck to look up since she was so small for her age.

"Listen here you freak of nature. Just because you mama looks like a hag and your father was a troll doesn't give you the right to diss on other people. I know you must have had a horrible childhood with the other children in the archaic village you grew up in mistaking you for the monster under the bed and throwing stones at you which explains your horrible posture, but let me get one thing clear." She stopped to take a breath, her hair crackling with power and her eyes glowing.

"Your so called "pure blood" that your so damn proud of is due to decades and decades of inbreeding in which your disgusting little ancestors decided to decimate the filth as you so call them they had to fuck their own relatives which is now known as illegal though that doesn't appear to have stopped your family because I'm pretty sure you can only get a face that ugly due to years of incest." She punctuated each fact with a poke to the chest while his eyes grew more and more narrow with each passing statement, finally drawing his wand and pointing it at her face, an action she laughed at.

"Now listen up one last time, if you ever try and call someone those names again while I'm around, hell if I here you call anyone any name that picks on something that makes them who they are again I will stuff that stick you call a wand so far up your arse that when you go down on your little groupies tonight they'll be able to feel it in the back of your throat now run along you pathetic whiny bitch before I snap your wand and bust your balls," she threatened, her face inches from his, a spark of rebellious fire and madness glinted in her eyes, making him turn and stalk away, throwing curses back at her as his posse slowly dispersed.

She turned back around the see the people in the carriage staring at her in disbelief as well as faces poking out of the doors and looking into the corridors as they watched the girl who had given a verbal lashing to some of the most feared Slytherins at Hogwarts. Just as one of the twins went to speak the whistled blew for the stopping at the station and Hermione smiled at them all, "Time to go to Hogwarts," she cheered, ignoring their stunned looks at the way she had defended them. It was fun to cause havoc.

**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!  
SLYTHERIN!DRACO OR GRYFFINDOR!DRACO  
IT'S YOUR PICK, PM ME OR SUMBIT A REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**YEP NO MATTER HOW MANY CHAPTERS I WRITE I AM NEVER GOING TO OWN HARRY POTTER WHICH IS REALLY DAMN SAD!**

Hermione grinned, skipping off the train and grinning, waving goodbye to the stunned group that had occupied the carriage, the twins the only ones who had the wits to wave back. Turning on her heel she headed towards a large group of people that had gathered around an impossibly huge man with the kindest eyes she had ever seen. Harry and Ron, the boys she had met on the train earlier, were standing in front of him, seeming to be chatting happily.

She spotted Neville in the middle of the group and wound her way through, taking his hand and squeezing it nervously when she saw the poor boy shaking.

"You okay there Nev?" Hermione asked kindly, tilting her head so her curls fell across her face as she looked at him, the mousy boy stuttering nervously.

"Y-y-yeah f-f-fine Her-Hermione," he tried to reassure her shakily, his clammy hands showing her otherwise.

"You can call me Mione Nev, it's what my friends do," she nudged him softly in the shoulder and swung their hands between them.

"I'm your friend?" Neville stammered, bowing his head to avoid looking at her.

"Of course you are Nev, now just stop worrying, if you didn't belong here do you really think they would have sent you that letter?" Hermione offered, prodding him gently in the side with their joined hands.

"No, no they wouldn't," he stood up a little bit taller and she smiled, grabbing his hand and towing him to one of the small boats.

They climbed into the front and two girls climbed in after them, smiling as they caught sight of the two. "Hello, my name's Hermione, Hermione Silver," she held out her hand and the two shook it quickly, settling down as the boat's started moving across the lake.

"Hannah Abbott," the smaller of the two girls introduced. She was petite with honey blonde hair and light blue eyes but when she smiled her entire face lit up.

"Susan Bones," the taller girl waved, her light red hair swaying as the boat lurched, blue eyes widening for a second.

"This is Neville Longbottom. He's sort of shy," Hermione pointed to the shaking boy beside her and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, running a soothing hand up and down his back.

"Oh crap!" a loud shout came from Susan as she leant over the side of the boat, a horrified frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked worriedly, scanning the red head for any injuries.

"My golden locket, the one my mother gave me in her will, it fell in," Susan cried, leaning even further over the boat and staring into the icy depths.

"One second," Hermione insisted, standing up and tying back her hair, stepping to the edge of the boat and diving into the water, her small frame disappearing into the darkness.

"MIONE!" Neville screamed, falling over himself as he stared into the water, eyes straining as he tried to find her.

"Is she mad?" Susan screeched, the two girls both watching with Neville for any sign of Hermione.

A loud gasp drew their attention to the other side of the boat and they turned just in time to see a large tentacle unwrap itself from around Hermione's waist as it deposited her into the boat. "Thank you," she chirped, patting the tentacle as it waved before sliding back into the ocean.

"Here," Hermione deposited a golden locket into Susan's lap, the red head staring at it in amazement.

"Thank you," she sobbed, crushing it in her fist and launching herself into Hermione's arms, the brunette hugging her awkwardly as she attempted to place her back in her seat.

"You're soaking wet," Susan noted when she finally sat back down.

"Yeah that would be because I jumped in the lake," Hermione shrugged and hung her head over the boat so she could wring out her hair, the thick curls bouncing back into place as she grinned at their stunned expressions.

"Let me see if I got this right. You jumped into a freezing cold magical lake, with no idea what lived in it to retrieve a locket for a girl you had only just met," Hannah said slowly, shaking her head in shock.

"Umm yes?" Hermione guessed, jolting forward as the boat docked, stepping carefully over the gap between the wood of the boat and the stone walkway.

"You're either mad or amazing, I can't seem to decide," Neville noted confusedly, hopping out of the boat after her and steadying himself against her arm.

"Oy you there, is this your toad?" Hagrid called, holding onto a small amphibian croaking loudly in his hands.

"Trevor!' Neville sighed thankfully, grabbing the toad from Hagrid and cradling it against his chest. The group moved forward after that, moving across dewy grass and stopping in front of a huge pair of oak doors. Hermione was still wringing the water from her clothes as she went, the water droplets making a trail behind her as she walked.

The tall man, who Hermione now knew was Hagrid, raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle doors, the sound could be heard echoing behind the doors. With a loud creaking sound the doors opened slowly, almost like they were in a horror movie, Hermione mused.

A tall, thin woman stalked through, her ebony tresses pulled into a bun atop her head and her willowy frame clad in emerald robes with intricate detailing. She appeared to only be in her late 40's but it was her eyes that ruined the image, they looked to be the eyes of someone who had seen a century pass and with the life expectancy of a witch Hermione thought this to be entirely possible.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid and Hermione looked up into her stern face, instantly thinking that she would have to be very crafty to pull pranks off in her class.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Her voice was sharp but warm and Hermione felt herself liking her unintentionally.

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the entirety of St Trinians in the room alone. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor to a small chamber off the hall, Hermione could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from inside another room and was instantly reminded of dinner time at St Trinians.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, turning to face them and starting as her eye caught Hermione's, looking shocked at the girl's drenched appearance. "What happened to you young lady?" she frowned and the students all turned to stare at Hermione.

She shrugged and smirked up at McGonagall, "I jumped into the lake to get Susan's locket back then the squid pushed me back into the boat." She said it so nonchalantly and the surrounding students stared.

"Well we can't have you dripping all over the floors now can we," McGonagall hid her shock and quickly flicked her wand, drying the brunette instantly.

"Thanks Miss, continue with your speech," she smiled charmingly up at the deputy headmistress and the woman started before nodding slowly, turning back to face everyone.

"Now as I was saying, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She cast a stern look over the gathered first years, the pupils huddled closer together than they normally would in an attempt to disguise their nerves.

Hermione snorted and led a shaking Neville off to the side, tugging him into a large hug. "Listen Nev, you are going to be fine. I've read up on this, all you have to do is put a hat on your head and it will tell you which house you belong in. I think you're going to do great Nev you just need to calm down," Hermione whispered into his ear, pulling back and smiling at him.

He grinned shyly back and she giggled. "Here," she pulled off a small pendant she had around her neck, looping the chain around his wrist and clipping it shut, the small St Trinians crest shown off against his pale skin. "This is my school crest, we are St Trinians, the defenders of anarchy and as long as you wear this we are behind you always," she smirked at his shocked look.

"You go to St Trinians, the all-girls school that's always across the news," he choked as she nodded.

"And now I'm behind you all the way," he sniffled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Mione," he whispered and she squeezed him back, turning around as a stream of ghosts flew into the hall, conversing as if the students weren't even there and floating through another wall, McGonagall coming out to call them in soon after. Hermione made a mental note of the ghost they were all talking about, Peeves, to seek him out later. He sounded fun.

She followed the group into the hall and stared up at the ceiling straight away, seeing the projection of the night sky and the thousands of candles that covered the entire hall. Awed gasps came from all around her and she felt the urge to join in as they came to a stop in front of the stage, a dusty hat on a stool in front of them. The hat's brim suddenly lifted as if it was a mouth and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Hermione clapped along with everyone else but her attention was divided as McGonagall informed them of how they would be sorted, her eyes scanning the staff table. She saw a head of thick black hair and shrieked with excitement, ignoring the annoyed look McGonagall shot her she pushed her way through the students, leaping on stage and jetting past McGonagall.

"SEVVY!" she shrieked, throwing herself into the potion master's embrace, the brooding man hugging her back tightly as he lifted her into the air, spinning her quickly.

"Hello Sunshine," he chuckled, the two ignoring the shocked gasps and loud whispers that erupted throughout the entire hall, placing her back on the ground gently.

"I didn't blow up the train," she announced proudly, the entire school, including the teachers were shocked to hear the normally emotionless potions professor laughing hysterically.

"Okay you were right, but to be fair you did burn the minister for education's car," he pointed out and Hermione simply shrugged, the stupid man had decided to close down St Trinian's. He had to be taught a lesson.

"Oh yeah, I dove into the Black Lake and the giant squid put me back in my boat," she grinned as he suddenly looked worried.

"Please tell me you didn't go looking for the mermaids."

"Wait there are mermaids, as in half human, half fish."

"No! Forget I told you that."

"Too late Sevvy, I'm going diving soon."

"I forbid it, and on that note you are not allowed to go looking for unicorns."

"Why not, I just wanna see if I can ride one."

"They would skewer you and before you say it the same goes for any other creature."

"Well then we have a problem. If I can't go looking for any creatures can I at least scale the side of the castle?"

"We already talked about this at Gringotts, no scaling anything that is taller than St Trinian's."

"So if I'm not allowed to scale anything how about explosions, I have some of Tara and Tania's C-4 explosives in my bag."

"Absolutely not! And I thought I told the first years not to give you anymore after you destroyed that tractor."

"I was simply wondering if it was possible to incinerate it. Besides I wouldn't practise anywhere I could hurt anyone."

"Stop pouting, you know that's not fair. Besides I expect all of the explosives on my desk tomorrow morning."

"Fine. How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal, I normally lose at these."

"I'll give you all my explosives if… you let me play with your potions whenever I want."

"Damn, with you around there won't be a potions lab left."

"Promise me."

"Fine I promise."

The entire school watched the proceedings with great attention, eyes widening when they followed the conversation. Severus and Hermione shook, the small girl giggling and skipping back down the stairs, joining her hands with Neville's and staring up at McGonagall, ignoring the many stares boring into her back, the red head twins amongst them.

"Hey George," Fred whispered, ducking his head closer to his twins and ignoring the sorting which had finally begun.

"Yeah Fred,"

"I think we need to recruit her,"

"Damn right we do, she's like crazy wicked,"

"I know, seriously explosions, diving for mermaids, scaling Hogwarts,"

"Told you, crazy. What I want to know is why Snape so nice to her,"

"Who knows but she seems to be a good judge of character, just leave that for now,"

The two drew back suddenly as they heard Hermione's name, their heads snapping towards the front as the small brunette flounced up the stairs, grinning madly around as she put the hat on her head. The hat seemed to meld with her head, something that had never been seen and her eyelids fluttered as if she was seeing something no one else could.

Hermione sat down on the stool, grinning at Neville who was sitting over at the Gryffindor table, flushing with pleasure before the hat settled down over her eyes.

"Hello there young heir," the whisper came from the hat and she felt herself relaxing, as if the voice was familiar.

"I should be. Your ancestors made me, and this entire castle. You have a connection my dear, you can speak to her, can't you feel her," the hat's voice was hoarse with wonder and Hermione felt her magic flutter within her, seeming to join with something much larger than her.

"That is Hogwarts my dear, the founders poured everything they were into this castle and she developed a consciousness of her own, this is your castle my dear and she will cherish you as if you were her own." A flurry of images suddenly appeared in her head, students milling through large halls, students dancing vigorously in that very room, warm beds and soft chairs in the winter. Grounds filled of soft blossoms and yellowing leaves, a lake full of life and wonder, centuries of comfort and pain, love and heartbreak, life and death.

Hermione gasped, her eyes flying open as she stared in wonder into nothing, the deep thrumming of Hogwarts magic suddenly in tune with her own, like she had been feeling it her whole life but never quite knew what it was. "Home," she whispered.

"Indeed dear, now I believe it is time for you to get sorted," the hat mumbled and Hermione could feel it riffling through every memory she ever had at light speed. "Interesting, very interesting. GRYFFINDOR!" the voice boomed through the hall and Hermione took it off, patting it softly and leaping off the stage, running over to join the Gryffindor table. The two redheaded twins moved over so she could sit between them, Neville directly across the table from her.

"Told you Nev, you just gotta be brave," she smiled and kicked him gently under the table.

"So what was with you and Snape?" Fred asked, leaning so he could talk to her face to face.

"He's my friend," she shrugged as if she didn't understand the question, looking up at them with golden eyes.

"Really I mean he's normally so… dark," George struggled to find the right word, staring down at the brunette between them.

"Well yeah at first but that's just it. No one ever really bothered to get to know him. Since they didn't make an effort why should he. I actually got him to go to an amusement park with me a few days ago, he ruled at the dodgem cars," she smirked at the reminder of the potions master smashing his small car into others with a vindictive glee.

"Snape?" "Really?" the twins chorused at the same time, sharing shocked looks.

"Yeah he's actually really fun but that could just be me," she acknowledged indifferently, smiling as Neville kicked her back under the table.

The feast was over sooner than she expected and she leapt to her feet, running back to the staff table so she could hug Snape quickly. "Be nice," she warned, squeezing his waist quickly before darting back to join the group of first years being led to the dormitories. She watched the Slytherins being lead towards the dungeons and instantly felt sorry for them, it had to be freezing down there, maybe she could get them some heated blankets except instead of electricity she could use magic.

As she pondered that theory she automatically followed the group, feeling the magic of Hogwarts guiding her as she walked, the staircases delaying longer than they should have to allow her time to get on, trick tiles failing when she stepped on them. She grinned as they came to a stop in front of a large portrait of a middle age woman who attempted to deafen them before letting them enter the common room.

She stared along with everyone else at the common room, spinning around to take in the full spectrum of the room. It was so warm and comforting, a fire roaring in the fireplace warming the room considerably. She sent a small portion of her magic into the castle with her thanks and a wave of love came back, cocooning her in the feeling for a few seconds before it passed.

"Okay boys to the left, girls to the right," the tall red head at the front of the group corralled them off and Hermione wondered if he was related to the twins, despite his mannerisms he looked an awful lot like the two second years. She followed several other girls into a dorm room and instantly grabbed the bed furthest from the door and with the best view of the grounds, poking her head out and breathing in the Scottish air.

"Gotta love magic," she sighed blissfully, tugging off her shoes and flopping back onto her bed.

"My name's Lavender, Lavender Brown," a slightly plump girl with mousy hair chirped happily.

"Parvati Patil, my sister Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw," the Indian girl introduced herself to everyone, pulling her nightclothes from her trunk as she did so.

"Fay Dunbar, I really have no idea how I got into Gryffindor," a dark haired girl stammered nervously, undoing her tie quickly and depositing it on her bed along with her cloak.

"Hermione Silver, St Trinian's girl and all around prankster," Hermione chimed in from her bed, already tugging at the buttons on her blouse.

"The St Trinians?" Lavender asked in shock and Hermione nodded, snickering quietly at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Well that explains the uniform," Parvati nodded along, quickly pulling on a long sleeve shirt and pants.

"Yeah we're not that big on normal," Hermione said simply, patting her bed as Felidae jumped up, meowing quietly as she changed into a sleek panther and curled into a ball.

"Holy shit! What is that?!" Fay cried, leaping up and staring with wide eyes at the now panther.

"Oh that's just Felidae, my Alluvia. She's one of the last of her kind, can change into any animal in the cat family. You might want to get used to it," Hermione shrugged, climbing into her bed and blowing out her light. "Night girls," she called as one by one the lamps extinguished.

"Night," the sentiment was echoed around the dorm, the heavy breathing of four sleeping girls following soon after. A soft smile appeared on McGonagall's face as she checked up on them later, the soft moonlight illuminating Hermione's face as she slept peacefully in her new home.


End file.
